<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything For You by Peregrine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123958">Anything For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine'>Peregrine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sex is mentioned, Wedding Night, but its actually mostly sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie should have been happy. This was their wedding night after all. Her father had been very wrong about her being unmarriageable. The proof was standing right in front of her, and Dedue hadn't been her only suitor after the war. Yet as she took a seat on the bed and faced her new husband, she couldn't stop shaking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dedue Molinaro/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMX004_Qubeley/gifts">AMX004_Qubeley</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Willow, who made me think about this ship and then encouraged me to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even as a grown woman, Bernie felt tiny standing next to Dedue. And she felt even tinier as she found herself alone in their new bedroom with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernie should have been happy. This was their wedding night after all. Her father had been very wrong about her being unmarriageable. The proof was standing right in front of her, and Dedue hadn't been her only suitor after the war. Yet as she took a seat on the bed and faced her new husband, she couldn't stop shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue came to her side, an unmistakable fondness in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" He took a seat beside her, the cushion sinking considerably under his weight. His hand came to rest on top of hers and a blush crept onto Bernie's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s nothing,” Bernie said, turning away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Dedue asked. She could feel his large hand wrapping around her smaller one, squeezing it gently. A smothering heat crept into her cheeks. He wasn't nearly as reserved about his emotions as he'd been all those years ago at the academy. But he still had some trouble inflecting that in his speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. I’m sure,” she stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence fell between them. He continued to play with her hand, thumb stroking over the palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you prefer if I leave?” he finally said. “If so, I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernie turned to look at him. “I knew it. You want to leave.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that is not what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so useless, Bernie!” she interrupted. “So useless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave,” Dedue said. “I want to be by your side. But you seem distressed and I cannot help but think I am causing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernie shook her head. “No! It’s not you. It’s just...” She felt herself shivering. “I thought you would want to…” The idea made her chest clench in pain. “I don’t want to be a bad wife!” she finally said. Her entire body was shaking now, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He knitted his brows, staring at her like he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have married me!” Bernie said. She curled in on herself, unable to stop the flow of tears. “Bernie is bad. A bad wife! Unmarriageable!” She sniffled. “I’ll never be good enough for you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bernie…” Dedue said, scooting in closer. “I don’t understand. Why are you feeling this way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I...I...” Bernie couldn’t bring herself to look at him. “I’m sorry,” she said, shaking head again. “I’m stupid! Stupid, useless, broken Bernie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bernadetta,” Dedue said. He reached out and brushed the back of his hand along her cheek. “Tell me what’s upsetting you. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernie looked at him. “I’m sorry,” she said again. “You should just do it. Just get it over with.” She bowed her head to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get what over with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernie’s eyes flickered up to his, then back to the bed again, her lip trembling. “G-get...you know.” She pulled her hand away, heat pooling in her cheeks. “The part where we...c-c-consummate the...the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dedue said. He understood now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” she said, her heart pounding painfully against her rib cage. She closed her eyes and waited for him to do something: to reject her, to order her clothes off, to do whatever it was he was going to do now that he knew what she was truly feeling. What she wasn’t expecting was the gentle touch of his hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to do that,” Dedue said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernie opened her eyes, wondering if this was some sort of cruel joke; a trick to get her to let her guard down. It had to be. “But it’s my duty to you. As your wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Dedue asked, blinking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s my duty…” Bernedetta wrapped her arms around herself. “My duty to...to b-bear you...a…a…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An heir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernie nodded, unable to meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” He fell silent and Benedetta felt her throat constrict. Surely, he saw he had made a mistake in marrying her now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft exhale of air escaped his chest. “In Duscur, women had no such obligations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Bernadetta said, blinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue nodded. “Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I have a crest…” Bernie said. “Surely, you want...want…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crests are of no importance to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying!” Bernie said. “You...you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, I would not lie about such a thing.” A firm, sturdy hand came to rest on her shoulder. She looked at him and saw an unexpected warmth in his eyes. She couldn’t help but curse how pathetic she was as a new set of tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision so that Dedue looked like a blob of color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his hand squeeze around her shoulder. “I apologize. It seems that my words have only caused you more pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernie shook her head. “It’s not that,” she said, wiping at the tears. “It’s just...I…” She suddenly leaned forward and enveloped him in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bernie???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of the few people who’s ever cared about what I want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arm wrapped around her, warm and welcoming in its embrace. She found herself pressing against him, the heat of his body radiating against her, staving off the cool air of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, Bernie cried against him. Her tears soaked into his shirt, her hands gripping gently at the fabric. Dedue said nothing; he simply held her, his hand stroking gently down her back. It was a soothing motion and Bernie found her eyelids feeling heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we lay down?” she finally said, pulling away long enough that she could look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself up onto the bed and reclined against it, his head hitting the pillows. Bernie followed. She curled up at his side, pressing her arms to herself and burying her head against his chest. The heat of his body enveloped her. A hand came to her hair, stroking idly through it. Against her common sense, she felt herself relaxing. His heartbeat was steady in his chest, calming. It made her feel safe in a way she rarely felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you,” he murmured, his voice vibrating gently in his chest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me <a href="https://twitter.com/Hubertsnips">here</a> on twitter. (NSFW content warning!!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>